


Safe Here

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: There was only one place he truly felt safe.





	Safe Here

A knock on her window, makes Y/N look up from her notebook. Without having to glance at the window, she knows who is there. Getting up from her desk, she locks her bedroom door and then opens the window. Letting her boyfriend in.

“Hey.” She greets him.

He gives her a small smile, one that doesn’t meet his eyes as he hesitates to say something. “Can you- can you just hold me?” he asks, not wanting to talk about what happened and just wanting to be held by the girl.

Y/N takes his hand, pulling him to her bed. She lays down, before pulling him down on the bed with her. Giving him a few second to take off his shoes before he joins her.

He immediately buries his head in her chest, body shaking as his emotions come out. Y/Ns arms wrap around him, holding him as close as she can. One of her hands going to his hair, running her fingers through the strands. “Let it out Monty. You’re safe here.” She tells him, heart aching as he only starts to shake more as he sobs.

“I love you so much.” He whispers while sobbing, lifting his head to look at her.

She gives him a gentle smile, wanting to take him away from everything and everyone who has ever hurt him. “I know, baby. I love you too.”

Monty closes his eyes as her hands hold his face, thumbs wiping away the tears. She presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you so much, baby and I can’t wait for the day that I get to take you away from all of this.”

He opens his eyes to look at her, “You promise?”

Y/N nods, “Promise.”


End file.
